Floating Love, Moon Flower
by blossXbrick
Summary: Basado en la canción de Len y Luka de Vocaloid, estos dos jóvenes de diferentes clases que en una noche se llegan a conocer y sentir sentimientos hermosos...pero toda esa felicidad puede llegar a ser arruinada por un repentino ataque, la vida aveces nos quita lo que más queremos, pero nos lo devuelve no de la misma manera, pero lo hace.


**¿Les cuento un secreto? ¿Sí? ¡Ok! El secreto es que se suponía que hoy haría y subiría el capítulo 8 de la Profecía, pero por flojera y falta de inspiración no lo hice, pero estaba viendo este vídeo de mi pareja favorita de Vocaloid y se me ocurrió hacer este One-Shot, si otro de Bombón y Brick, pero también quería hacer uno de Bellota y Butch, bueno a lo que vamos.**

**Perdón por La Cacografía.**

**Los personajes de Las PPG no me pertenecen, ni los de Vocaloid, los uso sin fines de lucro.**

**Historia real, basada en una historia de amor de jóvenes. (Luka Megurine y Len Kagamine)**

**PD: cada persona tiene sus gustos.**

**PD 2: El fic o historia está basado en el video, cualquier parentesco con otro fic, mis disculpas.**

**PD 3: Me imagino que no hay que reiterar que Bombón hace de Luka y Brick de Len, aunque me imagino que dirán que Brick no se parce en nada a Len pero así los puse yo.**

**(…) Luka**

**(-…) Len**

**(*…) Ambos**

_**Len x Luka**_

_Floating Love, Moon Flower (_流恋華月_)_

***Tokio, Japón-hora: 10:00-hora: 22:00pm***

***Comienza la canción***

En la ciudad de Soranikicho en los barrios más altos se lleva a cabo una de las más grandes fiestas, el hombre con más dinero de la barriada, celebra los 18 años de su hija.

Adentro de la gran mansión…estaban todos los invitados con ropas muy finas, de diseñador y de marca, algunos con copas de vino, los niños rectos como soldados, pero al ver al hermanito menor de la cumpleañera decidieron ir a jugar.

-O señor Utonium que fiesta tan maravillosa.-Dijo una señora de cabello largo, rizado y pelirrojo, ojos rojos claros y tez blanca, lleva un vestido de Calvin Klein dorado, de mangas gruesas en los hombres y escote en forma de "V" denotando su elevado busto, el vestido cae en estilo capas con una abertura del lado derecho hasta ocho dedos debajo del muslo, tacones aguja dorados con plataforma y una collar dorado, pendientes en forma cascada dorado y un maquillaje sencillo de color bronce, labios color rojo muy suave y opaco.

-Señora Morbucks es un honor tenerla aquí.-Dijo un hombre muy refinado de alto porte, cabello azabache a juego con su traje y sus zapatos, ojos color rojo.

-El honor es mío que me haya invitado.-Sonrió muy humilde la señora con pocas pecas.

-Presentando a Bombón Utonium, hija del señor Francisco Utonium-El hombre lo dijo con cierto tono alto en su voz y se retiro, en el centro de la sala se abrieron las majestuosas puertas decoradas en tonos dorados opacos con flores.

**(**_**Recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos?**_

_**Tus enérgicos ojos me enamoraron.**_

_**-Eres una chica enclaustrada sin experiencia en el mundo real**_

_**Pero tus gentiles ojos me enamoraron.)**_

Al abrirse las puertas se dejo ver una chica de cabellos largos, lisos y rojizos, tez blanca, ojos rosa, facciones finas, lleva un maquillaje sencillo de rosado pálido, labios color rosa suave y brillo labial, un collar con adornos de flores pegadas y al final un corazón con rubí, lleva un vestido en escote tipo nube, rosado pálido, en la cadera lleva una especie de cinturón grueso y después el vestido cae en cascada y con una tela pálida y rosada, unos zapatos cerrados con tacones tipo aguja, pendientes en corazón diamante color rosa.

-Francisco tu hija luce magnífica.-Dijo un hombre de porte altos y facciones finas pero masculinas, cabellos rojizos y ojos rojos, tez blanca, lleva un smoking color negro noche a juego con sus zapatos.

-Gracias.-Utonium fue directo donde su hija que sonreía falsamente.

-Hola, Padre.-Bombón miro a los ojos a su padre y le causo repulsión, por más que fuera su padre siempre que lo mirada, recordaba lo que iba a pasar esta noche…un incesto.

-Bombón hija mía, sonríe lo falso se te nota, solo si quieres que no sea brusco contigo esta noche.-A Bombón se le agrandaron los ojos y trato de sonreí sin notarse lo falso.

-Así está bien, Padre.-Utonium la miro y sonrió con perversión.

-Seré gentil contigo esta noche.-Utonium se fue dejando a Bombón con cierta repulsión en su estómago.

-Hola-Bombón miro a su izquierda y vio a un chico de cabellos rojizos, ojos color rojo, cabello largo y alborotado amarrado en una cola baja atrás, con un flequillo que a Bombón le pareció sexy, cuando lo miro bien hubo cierto destello en los ojos de aquel chico.

-Hola.-Con una voz aterciopelada y gentil Bombón saludo con cortesía al chico.

-Mi nombre es Brick Him.-A Brick le costó un poco decir el apellido pero lo dijo.

_**(Aún cuando instantáneamente nos enamoramos,**_

_**Los demás se encargaron de separarnos.**_

_**-No es de sorprenderse, pues no soy de tu misma clase social.**_

_***Y aún así no puedo olvidarte.)**_

-Un gusto, Mi nombre es Bo.-Brick puso su dedo índice en los labios de Bombón un tacto suave y gentil a la vez, cosa que sonrojo a nuestra dama de orbes rosa.

-No por favor, el placer es mío.-A Brick enserio le gusto Bombón, se arrodillo y tomo su mano y la beso.

-Por favor está siendo demasiado modesto.-Bombón sonrojada aparto la mirada.

-¿Podría por favor dejarme tutearla?-Bombón lo miro y Brick tenía unos ojos tristes y cara de cachorrito, ella se sonrojo más, ya el color carmín en sus mejillas lo podían ver todos, hasta empezaron a susurrar él porque el color carmín en las mejillas de Bombón.

-Si…-Bombón no de esas que acepta que la tuteen, pero en esta caso fue una excepción, ¿Por qué? No lo sabía.

En eso empieza a sonar una música hermosa **/Yiruma- Kiss the Rain/** y ambos se quedaron mirando, pero como siempre Brick tomo la iniciativa y tomo la mano de Bombón.

-¿Aceptaría usted bailar esta pieza conmigo?-En los ojos de Brick hubo cierto destello que hizo que Bombón se sonrojara.

_**(Veo la luna en el cielo nocturno.**_

_**-¿Estarás mirando la misma luna que yo?**_

_**Quisiera poder verte.**_

_***Y por ti mi amor se fortalece)**_

-Claro…-Bombón le siguió y ambos llegaron al centro de la pista de baile y él puso su mano izquierda en la cintura de ella y mientras que con la otra mano sostenía la mano izquierda de Bombón, por otro lado Bombón puso su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de él y ambos empezaron a bailar un vals suave al ritmo de la música.

-Bailas muy bien.-dijo él guiñándole un ojo a Bombón, ella se sonrojo y sonrió.

-Debo decir lo mismo.-ambos siguieron bailando llamando la atención de todos, en especial de dos señores, los cuales son los padres de cada uno.

-¿Y dónde vives? Jamás te eh visto por estos lares.-A Brick se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y en sus ojos brillo la tristeza, esto no paso por desapercibido por nuestra chica de orbes rosa.

-Mi princesa, lamento decepcionarla, pero soy hijo de Him…pero mi padre está tan decepcionado de mí, que me largo de la casa y me obligo a usar el apellido de mi madre, Jojo, entonces tengo que trabajar en muchos trabajos para mantener a mis hermanos.-Brick esperaba una cachetada que saliera huyendo, pero Bombón siguió bailando con él, el padre de Bombón sabía sobre Brick y en cuanto terminara la fiesta, él iba a poseer a su hija y no lo haría gentilmente mientras lo hacía le diría que se le alejara del aquel chico, pero quien iba a saber que sus planes iban a cambiar dentro de un rato más.

Después de bailar cinco bailes más, ambos estaban en la azotea hablando, riendo, la luna había tomado un color aro, un rojizo, pero a ellos no les importo.

-Bombón, por favor escapa conmigo.-Brick ya se había enterado del cometido que le haría el padre de Bombón a ella y no le gusto para nada.

-No puedo, me matará.-Bombón empezó a llorar dejando que el maquillaje se le corriera, dejando ver su belleza natural.

-Sabes, aún sin maquillaje eres más hermosa.-Bombón lo miro y él le acarició la mejilla y le sonrió con dulzura.

_**(Quisiera huir contigo aún cuando se que este es un amor sin esperanza…**_

_**-Quisiera abrazarte y besarte en este instante.**_

_**Soy un pajarillo enjaulado que no es capaz de huir.**_

_**-Seré quien te ayude a volar.)**_

-Muchas gracias.-Bombón miro la luna y seguía igual de rojiza.-Me gusta mucho el invierno.-Bombón miro el cielo un poco nublado y después empezó a nevar.

-Por favor, prometo hacerla feliz…escapa conmigo, Bombón.-Brick decía esas palabras con mucho sentimiento, miro a Bombón y ella tomo su mano, él bajo de la azotea y ella después, la atrapo en sus fornidos brazos y escaparon.

-Al fin eres un buen hijo…-Dijo el Sr. Him mirando por la ventana, después una Señora de cabellos azabaches y ojos azules, le abrazo por atrás.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al termino de la fiesta y cuando todos se fueron, el Sr. Utonium fue a la habitación de su hija y no la encontró, pregunto al personal de la casa y dijeron que no la habían visto el resto de la noche.

-Brick Him.-El Sr. Utonium fue a su despacho, busco en una caja y prendió un puro, tomo vino en una copa y pensó con cabeza fría.

-Señor ¿Qué quiere que hagamos?-Pregunto un sirviente.

-Háganla regresar a casa a toda costa.-Utonium terminó de fumar su puro y después prendió un habano, no dejaría de fumar hasta que esa perra volviera a casa.-A puesto que debe estarse revolcando con ese imbécil ahora mismo, dándole su virginidad la muy puta.-con la furia que tenía rompió la copa dejando caer el líquido rojo obscuro en el suelo.

_**(*La rojiza luna resplandecerá.**_

_**Llegaste y me tomaste de la mano,**_

_**Mientras me mirabas profundamente a los ojos.**_

_**-Huyamos al exterior juntos.)**_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿A dónde vamos?-Brick no decía nada solo caminaban, habían llegado hace 10 minutos a los barrios bajos, hasta que llegaron a una casa de madera de dos pisos, esta se veía más estable que las otras, entraron y adentro habían dos niños pequeños jugando.

-Ellos son mis hermanos, Breack y Brooke.-Apenas los chicos escucharon la voz de Brick salieron corriendo hacía él.

-Hermano-Dijeron ambos, después miraron a Bombón y la pequeña Brooke ahogo un grito de sorpresa.

-Ella es…-Miro a Brick y este le asintió.

-Sabes hoy también es mi cumpleaños, mis hermanos me dijeron que cuando cumpliera 18 años fuera en busca de mis sueños y ese sueño eres tú…les hice caso, porque mamá me decía cuando era pequeño que persiguiera mis sueños…y pues creo que más o menos conseguí mi sueño.-Brick sonrió y cargo en sus brazos a la pequeña Brooke, Brooke es una niña de cabellos azabaches y ojos rojos, Breack es un niño de cabellos rojizos y ojos azules, Brooke tiene 8 años, Breack 13 años y Brick 18 años.

-Qué curioso, mi mamá me dijo que si mi sueño un día quería huir conmigo, que le siguiera…pues era mi sueño y tenía que perseguirlo, aunque más o menos esta cumplido.-Bombón se sonrojo bastante, el rojo carmín de sus mejillas era muy fuerte.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?-preguntaron ambos niños.

-Pues, yo conocí a Bombón cuando andaba por los parques de la clase alta, y la vi jugando sola con sus muñecas, ese día llevaba un hermoso vestido rosa y en el centro llevaba una franja negra…junto con un listón rojo en el cabello.-Brick se sonrojo al recordar la primera vez que vio a Bombón.

_**(*Nuestras sombras se unen bajo la luna.**_

_**Podemos sentir el calor del otro.**_

_**-A travez de la unión de nuestros labios.**_

_**Abrázame fuertemente.)**_

-Yo conocí a Brick, un día que escape de casa y estaba perdida, una señora de cabellos azabaches y ojos azules, me llevo a su casa y me dio de comer, en el sillón había un niño con fiebre alta y ella le dio un beso, me dijo que era su pequeño hijo Brick y dijo que si yo le daba un beso también, él se curaría y así lo hice…después me llevo a casa.-Bombón sonrió divertida y Brick la miro atónito y muy sonrojado.-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no lo sabías?-Bombón rió con gracia y burla al ver la cara de Brick.

-No lo sabía, como es que nadie me dijo nada.-Brick empezó a hacer berrinche como un niño y los demás solo rieron con gracia y con burla al ver a Brick como un niño, por algo del pasado.

-¿Así es siempre?-Bombón miro a los dos niños y Brooke le sonrió.

-No, siempre es serio y callado, gracias por darnos a conocer su sonrisa.-Breack miro a Brick y sus ojos brillaron.-Él casi nunca sonríe.-ambos niños tomaron de la mano a Bombón y le señalaron un álbum de fotos que estaba arriba de un mueble alto de madera.

-¿Podrías alcanzarlo por nosotros, por favor?-Brooke apretó la mano de Bombón y ella gustosa bajo el álbum de fotos.

-En este álbum están algunas fotos mías y de mi hermano, pero hay más foto de Brick que de nosotros…¿Quieres verlas?-Brooke sonrió con malicia y miro a su hermano mayor, Bombón asintió y se sentaron en el sofá, abrieron el álbum y empezaron a ver las fotos.

-Está fue cuando Brick llego un día muy sucio y le mandaron a bañar, no quería, asique le corretearon por toda la casa el desnudo.-Breack miro la cara de Bombón y allí estaba ella toda sonrojada y los ojos muy abiertos, rió divertida y Brick apareció con una toalla en la cintura y todo mojado.

-¿Qué ven?-Los miro a todos y después cayó en cuenta que ese era el álbum de fotos y corrió a agarrarlo, pero sus pequeños hermanos fueron más hábiles y se lo agarraron de las suaves manos de Bombón y lo escondieron.

-Nada.-Bombón intento seguir el juego de los pequeños viendo divertida la cara de Brick.

_**(*Nunca me abandones**_

_***(Nunca te abandonare)**_

_**Estoy contigo ahora, quisiera sonreír pero…**_

_**-De repente caes de mis brazos como una muñeca.)**_

-Brooke ¡no!-Brooke le quito la sabana a Brick dejando su cuerpo al aire, Bombón vio todo de él y su sonrojo creció tanto que creyó que le daría fiebre, volteo la mirada y Brick se tapo sus partes íntimas y corrió detrás de Brooke por la toalla, pero ella se la dio a Breack .

-Chicos devuélvanme mi toalla, no me gusta andar desnudo.-Brooke y Breack pararon y se empezaron a reír como locos en el suelo, miraron a Brick.

-Por favor si siempre andas desnudo, de a milagro no le ah dado un trauma a Brooke.-Breack ya no aguantaba la risa, tiro la toalla y la toalla cayó en la cara de Bombón.

-¿Qué es-…-Bombón se desmayo y Brick la miro, fue en busca de su toalla pero al estar mojado cayó encima de Bombón poniendo sus partes íntimas cerca de la cara de Bombón.

La puerta se abrió de repente y se dejo ver a los padres de los niños.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá!-Dijeron ambos diablillos y corrieron y abrazaron a sus padres, la señora Him no salía de su asombro al ver tal escena.

-ahh…-Bombón despertó y lo primero que vio no le gusto, grito tan fuerte, se levanto tiro a Brick al suelo bruscamente y le tiro su toalla en sus partes bajas y pisoteo un poco fuerte en ese lugar.

-Bien hecho.-Dijo la mamá de Brick.-Me recuerda a cuando fuimos más chicos, yo hice lo mismo contigo Him.-la señora sonrió y entro a la casa.

-Hijo aguanta como hombre, eh pasado por tu dolor, pero aguanta hijo, aguanta.-Brick miro mal a su padre que tenía una sonrisa burlona.

Bombón salió a tomar aire y alguien le tapo la boca y la jalo hacia la sombras.

-Shhh, tranquila nena, solo no hagas ruido.-Dijo la señora Him, miro que pasaba un señor y tocaba la puerta de su casa y entraba.-Te están buscando.-La señora saco un arma.

-¿Quién?-Bombón tenía la respuesta en su mente pero quería aclararla.

-Tu padre.-El hombre se fue y entro en el callejón, empezó a hablar por celular y ellas calladas sin que él las viera.

-ven conmigo…-La señora toco una parte de la pared y se abrió un pasadizo y entraron por él, después que se cerró, las luces se encendieron y fueron por un largo camino lleno de telarañas y algunos insectos, llegaron a la habitación de la mamá de Brick y ella miro a Bombón con dulzura.

-¿Por qué me salvo?-Bombón miro a la señora y ella le tomo sus manos.

-No hay tiempo para hablar, escapa con mi hijo…¡ahora!-Ambas mujeres bajaron a la sala y la mamá le dijo a Brick que si podía mostrarle ese lugar secreto a Bombón y ambos se fueron corriendo.

***El Bosque***

Después de llegar ambos agitados al bosque, Bombón abrazo a Brick y empezó a llorar.

_**(Por culpa de un repentino ataque,**_

_**No seré capaz de moverme otra vez.**_

_**-Y no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti.**_

_***Escucho mis voz gritando (te escucho gritando)…)**_

-B-Brick...-Bombón sintió una punzada en su corazón y cayó de rodillas al suelo, empezó a vomitar sangre.

-Oye…estás bien! ¡Resiste!-Brick tomo de los hombros a Bombón y hizo que ella lo mirar a los ojos.

-Te amo…-Bombón se sintió sin fuerzas y sin ganas, su respiración se hacía entrecortada y sentía como sus latidos bajaban poco a poco.

-Yo también te amo.-Brick acarició la mejilla de Bombón y la beso, ella le correspondió.

_**(Te amo.**_

_**-Y yo también te amo.**_

_**Si tan solo pudiéramos estar…**_

_***Juntos para siempre.)**_

-¿Por qué esto de repente? Si te veías tan bien y tan sana.-Brick empezó a llorar y Bombón le siguió.

-No lose…solo paso.-Bombón miro el suelo y después a Brick.-No llores la última imagen que quiero llevarme es una sonrisa.-sonrió débil y Brick trato de sonreír.

-Tantos años amándote.-Tartamudeo y trago saliva muy fuerte, no aguantaba el dolor en su pecho y en su garganta.

-Yo también me eh sentido igual.-Bombón le costaba respirar tomo la mano de Brick y la sostuvo fuerte.-¿Sabes? Pude ser feliz al pasar un poco de tiempo contigo.-lo beso y sonrió brevemente.

_**(Pude ser feliz al pasar un poco de tiempo contigo.**_

_**-Sonreíste brevemente entre mis brazos.**_

_**Por favor sonríe no me abandones.**_

_**No te abandonare nunca.)**_

-¡Quédate conmigo no me dejes!-beso su cuello y las lágrimas no paraban de salir.-No te vayas…-sonrió.-No me abandones ahora que te necesito.-Bombón lo miro con un dije de tristeza.

-No te abandonare nunca, siempre estaré a tu lado te lo prometo.-Bombón cerro sus ojos y Brick pensó que se había ido, pero ella aún sostenía su mano fuertemente.

-Bombón…-abrió sus ojos y susurro algo que Brick no pudo escuchar y cerro sus ojos, soltó la mano de Brick y su corazón dejo su palpitar.-¡Bombón!-A todo pulmón grito y sostuvo en sus brazos a Bombón, una fuerte y refrescante brisa paso moviendo sus cabellos, los de ella de movieron y una lastimera lágrima se fue con el viento.

Después de varias horas de llorar y haber enterrado a Bombón, dejo un rosario y rezó, se fue de allí sin decir nada a nadie, llevando consigo un gran dolor y una pena.

_**(*Mientras la luna nos ilumina.)**_

**Pasaron los años…**

Muchos años después Brick conoció a una hermosa joven de cabello rosa y ojos color verde y azul mar, tez blanca, muy hermosa, con el tiempo se fueron enamorando y a los años de noviazgo se casaron y tuvieron dos hijos, la pequeña niña Bombón y el niño Len.

Luka Megurine, la dichosa esposa de Brick también paso por una perdida, ella perdió a su novio…dolida llego a Miami tratando de hacer una nueva vida, pero no lo logró hasta que conoció a Brick…cuando lo conoció por un instante pensó que era Len, pues volteo y cuando regreso la mirada allí se encontraba Len, parpadeo varias veces y cuando miro mejor de nuevo estaba Brick.

Una noches mientras los esposos dormían plácidamente una fuerte brisa abrió la ventana de su apartamento y dos sombras se vieron en la habitación.

-No hagamos ruido…-Dijo la voz de un chico.

-Está bien.-la voz de la chica se parecía a la de Bombón.

-Luka…-La sombra del chico se acerco a Luka y la beso.

-Brick…-la voz de la chica sonó triste, se acerco a Brick y le regalo un beso.

-Siempre estaremos juntos, te lo prometí…-ambas sombras se fueron y ambos esposos se despertaron, la brisa soplo y movió los mechones de ambos.

-Bombón…-Brick se toco el pecho y sonrió, se toco los labios y volvió a dormir.

-Mi preciado Len…-Luka se toco los labios, sonrió…miro la rojiza luna, se sonrojo y se volvió a acostar.

**Fin**

**Bien no se que les pareció, pero yo no quede conformada con el final…¿Qué les pareció? Lo último me llego de repente y quize mezclar la canción con la historia, casi al final se habrán dado cuenta que hice que las escenas concordaran con la música, jeje bueno espero que les haya gustado, me tomo varios días, es que ando en el mes de sequía de idea, perdónenme.**

**Sayonara, Nos vemos.**

**Reviews?**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
